


Her Son Now

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Celestia wants to raise a child.  That isn't at all a bad thing.  Even when that child is destruction incarnate.





	Her Son Now

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Her Son Now  
**Characters:** Celestia, Juudai||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 500  
**Genre:** Family||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A72, fluffy piece  
**Notes:** Meet Juudai's mother in this world. Adopted mother, at least.  
**Summary:** Celestia wants to raise a child. That isn't at all a bad thing. Even when that child is destruction incarnate.

* * *

Celestia peered into the nursery, a soft smile tilting her lips at the sight of Misaki sitting beside the window, the tiny baby in her arms. 

“How is he?” The realm’s ruler asked, moving over to stand beside her servant. Misaki tilted her broad-brimmed hat back in greeting. 

“He wore himself out crying, I think. Turning the lights down helped.” Misaki sighed. “I didn’t know how much they hurt him.” 

“He’s not used to the light yet,” Celestia observed, settling down into the chair opposite Misaki. “And I think he’s still getting used to his new adornment.” She nodded towards the silver collar around the baby’s neck – a thing of elegant beauty, faintly carved with runes. 

“Will that help?” 

Celestia nodded without hesitation. “All powers of darkness are negated by that. It will grow with him. Once he’s old enough, I’ll have Neos instruct him in what the proper place of destruction in the world is. Once he’s safe, we can remove the collar.” 

Misaki made a quiet agreeing noise, before returning her attention to baby Prince Juudai. She raised him in her arms for a few moments, then turned to Celestia. “Would you like to hold him?” 

Celestia hesitated only for a few seconds before reaching for him, the tips of her wings quivering in anticipation. Ever since she’d heard about him, the desire to raise the young incarnation of Destruction burned within her. So, she’d mounted a campaign to take him from the Fallen Angels. 

She would raise and train him to be a proper part of the cycles of life and death. The world would never need to fear darkness again. 

She held him in her arms, staring down at that sweet little face. Misaki told her before of how he’d been incarnated – a babe whose soul fled his body, and in that moment, with the help of Fallen Angel Lucifer, the essence of Darkness infused this mortal flesh. That restrained certain of his powers regardless. The collar bound the rest. 

He was her son now. She would give him everything – the finest of accommodations, the best of food, finding those who would be friends to him, teaching him all the secrets of the world that she could. One day he would receive her realm from her and take his place among the grand monarchs. A good, true, and fair monarch. 

He shifted in her arms, blinked, and opened rich brown eyes that struck deep into her heart. Celestia smiled at him. 

“Hello, Juudai,” she murmured. “I’m your mother now.” 

Juudai yawned and tucked his head back down, drifting back to sleep in a heartbeat. Celestia couldn’t help but laugh at that. She stood to tuck him back into his cradle, wondering of such things as how long before she could take him flying and who, if anyone, would be his first object of affection. Neos would train him in dueling, of course. 

If this was being a mother, she thought she could learn to like it. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Celestia is, of course, Celestia Lightlord Angel Cherubim.


End file.
